Lying on the Death Bed
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: No one knows Sasuke is dying of an infection, except for one person. He keeps coming to visit him everyday and taking care of him even though they’re rivals. He starts to have feelings for him, but as he lies on his death bed, will he be able to tell the


Summary: No one knows Sasuke is dying of an infection, except for one person. He keeps coming to visit him everyday and taking care of him even though they're rivals. He starts to have feelings for him, but as he lies on his death bed, will he be able to tell the person how he feels? SasuNaru fic. oneshot

_Italicized: _thoughts

His raven black hair laid messy on the pillow, his face covered in sweat from the illness that struck him every night. His eyes closed in agony as more pain shot through his fragile body and he clutches the blankets tightly as though it was his life. The door to his room opens and lights enter the pitch black room. He opens his eyes a little and spots some blond hair coming towards him and he reaches his hands out to Sasuke, comforting him by holding his hand tightly. Sasuke relaxed and started to breathe regularly.

"Why are…you…here again dobe?" asked Sasuke hoarsely.

"What do you think?" replied Naruto.

"…why? Aren't we rivals?"

"Rivals are just another way of friendship…"

"…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto grabbed a towel and dipped it into the cool water and then took out squeezing the water out and putting it on his head. Naruto pushed a tray of food forward and started to grab the spoon, but Sasuke stopped him, and sat up slowly, making the wet towel fall. Naruto was about to stop him but stop abruptly by Sasuke's words.

"You don't need to help me…I can do this by myself," said Sasuke in a quiet voice.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started to grab the spoon and eat, but Sasuke dropped the spoon as he flinched in pain. Naruto sighed and then helped Sasuke lay down and started to feed him. Sasuke ate the food obediently. _He actually made something else besides ramen. _Sasuke smiled a little, which Naruto caught.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Naruto.

"You actually know how to cook something else besides ramen…" whispered Sasuke.

"Urgh…well…you still have a big mouth even when you're sick, jeez!" yelled Naruto.

He pouted and fed Sasuke faster, but he accidentally spilled some juice and it burned Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke flinched in pain, and Naruto quickly wiped it away with a tissue.

"I'm sorry," whispered Naruto apologetically.

"Hnn…" replied Sasuke.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Clumsy as ever…"

"…I'll take that as a no."

Naruto fed the last bit of food to Sasuke and got up grabbing the plate of food with him and before leaving the room, he turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Don't try to even get up from the bed," said Naruto as he closed the door, and the room went back to pitch black.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling and started to fidget after a while. He really wanted to get and train like he use to. To just run and feel the cool breeze brush against his face, but because of this infection that was spreading through his body, he couldn't even move. It wasn't that long ago when he found out about this infection that was causing him to become weaker everyday, and not about a week ago before Naruto had came in on him when Sasuke was at the peak of falling over onto the cold hard ground. That's when it all began, when Naruto started to visit him everyday and helping him, and trying his best to get as much medicine to cure the infection, but this infection wasn't something that could be healed so easily with medicine. Sasuke stared in wonder and blinked slowly. _I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid of death…_Sasuke closed his eyes as darkness took over and he fell into slumber.

The morning sun rose and Sasuke woke to the sound of footsteps. He turned his head and saw Naruto come in with breakfast and some extra food. Naruto sat next to him and helped him get clean then fed him like the usual, but this time Naruto was quiet.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sasuke quietly.

"…I…I've been assigned a mission, and I won't be back in 6 days…I won't be able to help you," said Naruto solemnly.

"Don't worry about it…I can still take care of myself."

"But-"

"No but's…you go on your mission and finish it. Don't worry about me; I'll still be here when you come back."

Naruto looked at him in a sadden way then nodded in agreement and grabbed the eaten plates and left. The day went on slowly for Sasuke, as he just laid in bed. He tried to get up, but it was no use. _I didn't realize this infection would be so hard on me…_ Sasuke tried once more, but failed miserably as his arms wobbled and fell down. Sasuke fed himself, but it was hard, his muscles were weak now, he couldn't move much without pain coursing through his body. The six days went slowly and painfully. At night Sasuke would wake up to every noise and he wouldn't be able to get a good night's rest and in the morning it was hard trying to eat and get clean. Everyday was another day closer to his death, and he knew it, but every night he would whisper to himself, 'I'm not afraid to die.' On the sixth day, Sasuke waited anxiously for Naruto to come through that door. _When did I start to need him so much? Since when did I start to fall for him? _Sasuke closed his eyes letting the flow of life go by. The door opened and hurried footsteps ran to him. Sasuke felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of him and he heard his name being yelled out.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Nn…Naruto?" replied Sasuke lowly voice.

"You…thank goodness…I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I? I told you I'd still be here when you came back."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I…don't scare me like that again…"

"…okay…"

Naruto put Sasuke back down and went to cook for him. Hours passed Naruto never came back in. Sasuke started to wonder, and tried to call out to him, but nothing came out of his mouth. He turned his head as watched the door closely, fear coming to his heart, afraid Naruto would leave him alone, but as though on cue, Naruto came in with a stack of food, and ease fell upon Sasuke's heart.

"Why did you cook so much?" asked Sasuke.

"You might've not eaten a lot during the time I was away, so I want to feed you some nutritious food," said Naruto as he put the stack of food and sat down.

"…thank you…for taking care of me…"

"What do you mean? I'll always be taking care of you…now and on…"

"Will there really be a future for me?"

"…"

Sasuke smiled somberly at Naruto and forced himself to sit up. Sasuke sat up and kissed Naruto gently and then fell back down with Naruto's face barely inches apart from his.

"Before I actually die, I want to tell you…that…I…I love you…" whispered Sasuke.

"…Sasuke…I love you too…I don't want you to die!" yelled Naruto as he passionately kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke's body started to get hot as Naruto slid his clothes off and caressed his body whole, not leaving an inch untouched. Naruto went back to kissing Sasuke as his hands traveled down towards Sasuke's entrance. He stuck one hand inside, and Sasuke cringed in pain. Naruto started to add more fingers, preparing Sasuke. He then positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

"This may hurt," whispered Naruto.

"Just…go in…" said Sasuke back.

Naruto thrust in and Sasuke cried in agony, but soon the pain disappeared and it became pure pleasure. Sasuke kept moaning Naruto's name each time Naruto thrust in.

"Ngh…ah! Na-Naruto!" moaned Sasuke as he came all over himself and Naruto.

Naruto soon came after Sasuke and he fell onto the side of Sasuke. They were panting fast and they cuddled close together. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead and caressed his face. After a few minute of rest, Naruto got up and put on his pants.

"I'm going to get the bath ready," said Naruto as he started to walk away.

Sasuke watched him, but seem to beat in his heart, and he took a gasp.

"Na-Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he coiled in agony.

Naruto turned around and ran back to Sasuke and sat by his side.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"I…I…" stuttered Sasuke as his voice seem to disappear from him.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand dearly to his hand, and Sasuke did the same.

"I…I'm afraid to die…though m-"

Sasuke arched forward and Naruto held Sasuke's body closer to himself. Naruto watched as he couldn't do anything.

"Sasuke…no! don't go!" yelled Naruto, but it was too late.

Sasuke mouthed words, but nothing could be heard, yet Naruto knew what they meant and Sasuke breathed his last breath and he was gone. His hand slowly slid out of Naruto's hand and landed on the ground. Naruto stared at Sasuke's lifeless body and embraced him tightly, crying so loudly until his body shook. Nothing could have beaten this pain of losing someone you loved so dearly. They're here one minute and the next they're gone…


End file.
